Wuldsetiid ou Les Routes Du Destin
by ElwynCloud
Summary: Hadvar et Hel se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Mais le temps, les routes qu'ils prennent et le destin qui les lie vont se jouer d'une histoire qui dans un autre monde, peut-être en Oblivion, aurait pu être autrement. Voici le récit que Sven, barde de Rivebois, conte encore aux oreilles des tous jeunes amants de passage.
1. Innocens

**_Bienvenu(e) !_**

 _Cette très courte histoire (seulement quatre chapitre, eh oui !) n'attendait plus que toi pour exister ! J'espère ainsi, mon cher lecteur, que tu l'aimeras et que les mots que tu liras te transporteront dans les plaines de Bordeciel, dans ses auberges et ses prisons._

 _Cette dernière raconte l'histoire de deux destins. Elle parle d'innocence, d'insouciance, d'inconscience et de mort. Elle parle d'un amour qui naît par hasard et grandit malgré tout. Elle parle d'eux mais pourrait parler de n'importe qui d'autres._

 _Et elle vous invite à prendre les routes du destin..._

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Segment I**

 **Innocens**

La caravane déposa deux de ses passagers aux portes de Rivebois en fin de matinée. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner à travers le petit hameau et disparaître derrière les rochers qui longeaient la route de Blancherive.

La route, justement, avait été longue et éprouvante pour la Nordique et son fils qui venaient directement de Solitude. Ils étaient en visite dans la famille paternelle et s'apprêtait à présent à visiter la famille maternelle.

Attrapant la main de son fils, Freya le poussa vers l'avant et ils ensemble passèrent d'un pas traînant la porte de Rivebois, saluèrent Hilde, qui habitait la première maison et qui tannait les peaux d'animaux que les chasseurs lui ramenaient, puis s'empressèrent de gravir les petites marches qui menaient à la forge d'Alvor.

La mère et l'enfant pénétrèrent sous le toit de paille et de chaux qui recouvrait l'équipement du forgeron. Le jeune nordique jetait des petits coups d'œil curieux vers le ponton de bois qui menait à la scierie, son attention attirée par les cris joyeux d'une bande d'enfants. Lorsqu'il les aperçut enfin, le garçon tira frénétiquement sur les jupons de sa mère.

« Maman, maman ! hélait-il inlassablement dans l'espoir d'être entendu le plus vite possible. Dis maman, je peux jouer avec Ralof ?

\- Hors de question ! le sermonna-t-elle alors qu'Alvor le forgeron cessaient de frapper le métal pour saluer sa sœur et son neveu. Nous avons fait toute cette route pour voir ton oncle Alvor. Pas pour aller jouer avec tes amis.

\- Je vois que l'air de la capitale ne t'as pas changé, Freya, tu es toujours aussi barbante ! s'exclama Alvor. »

Sa sœur lui repoussa gentiment l'épaule, amusée. Elle n'avait pas vu son jeune frère depuis longtemps mais était ravie de le retrouver. Il était toujours aussi robuste et ses années de service dans l'armée impériale avait à peine attaqué ses traits toujours aussi charmeurs. Lui qui était toujours aussi blond avait la peau aussi rouge qu'un habitant de Lenclume à cause de son travail. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses maladroites, ils parlèrent de Sigrid, du temps et d'Hadvar. Puis sans prévenir, Alvor se pencha, saisit le garçon boudeur sous les épaules et le souleva, non sans difficulté.

« Ce que tu as grandi, Hadvar ! observa-t-il. Je vais demander à Sigrid de faire plus de pomme de terre, nous avons un estomac de soldat à remplir. »

Le jeune nordique se débattit pour se débarrasser de l'étreinte de son oncle qui s'esclaffa joyeusement. Il reposa Hadvar et aussitôt, ce dernier se remit à tirer sur les vêtements de sa mère. Lassée par ce comportement, celle-ci lui administra une petite tape sur la main et l'enfant ronchonna de plus belle.

« Laisse-le donc aller jouer ! s'esclaffa Alvor. Nous ne dînons pas tout de suite et je crois que ton fils est impatient de retrouver ses petits amis.

\- Très bien… abandonna Freya et elle jeta un regard sévère à son fils. Mais que tu ne t'éloigne pas de la scierie. Et ne vas pas jouer dans l'eau, je n'ai pas pris une malle de vêtement, juste un sac. »

Hadvar hocha joyeusement la tête et dévala les marches de la forge pour courir le long du ponton. Là, et à l'aide de grands gestes, il salua ses amis.

« Ralof ! Sven ! Je suis arrivé ! »

Le petit blond, du nom de Ralof, qui frappait dans l'air avec son épée de bois, se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir vers son ami. Sven, plus réservé, marcha tranquillement derrière son camarade de jeu. Arrivés à la bonne hauteur pour se saluer, ils tentèrent d'échanger une étreinte de soldats. Cela devait ressembler à ça, ou alors… mais encore… enfin… Bref, ils finirent par se saluèrent comme le font les enfants à cet âge-là, par une poigne de la main.

Hadvar avait connu Ralof plus rond, plus gauche. A présent, il était la version miniature de son paternel, bien qu'il restât toujours moins effrayant qu'un ours des montagnes. Sven était le portrait craché de sa mère et le moins robuste des trois garçons. Ralof disait que c'était parce qu'il passait plus de temps à chanter et jouer de son tambour en peau d'élan qu'il ne s'entraînait à l'épée. Sven rouspétait souvent, mais la plupart du temps, acceptait cette remarque comme une réalité. Il était beaucoup plus musique que guerre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! s'exclama Ralof, guilleret.

\- Si, je t'ai même écrit une lettre ! se défendit Hadvar.

\- Il ne sait toujours pas lire, confia Sven, s'amusant de la réaction de son ami qui le frappa aussitôt derrière la nuque. Bah quoi, c'est vrai que tu sais pas lire ! »

Hadvar et Sven rirent de Ralof mais le blondinet ne se laissa pas abattre. Il tendit son épée de bois à Hadvar qui l'attrapa aussitôt et guida le groupe vers une petite cabane de bois qu'il avait construit avec des planches chapardées à la scierie.

« Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, jouons à la guerre de l'Or Blanc ! s'exclama joyeusement Ralof. Moi, je suis l'Empire avec Sven. Et toi, Hadvar, tu joues les elfes !

\- Eh, c'est pas juste, je suis tout seul moi ! se plaignit le brun. Pourquoi Sven est avec toi ?

\- Parce que je choisis, je suis l'Empire ! répliqua le blond.

\- Et si on demandait à Gerdur de jouer avec nous ? proposa Sven.

\- Elle voudra pas, bouda légèrement Ralof. Depuis que Hod et elle se tiennent la main, elle ne veut plus jouer à la guerre avec moi. Je vous jure, tenez jamais une fille par la main ! »

Hadvar échangea un regard sceptique avec Sven qui lui indiqua qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard ce que voulait dire Ralof.

« On peut proposer à Camilla Valerius ? demanda Sven en rougissant. Elle est drôle. Et puis, elle est jolie.

\- Oui, mais c'est une fille, assura Ralof. Les filles ne font pas la guerre !

\- Gerdur est une fille, non ? se moqua Hadvar.

\- Gerdur est un monstre… marmonna Ralof, effrayé le temps d'un instant. T'aurais vu la rouste qu'elle a mis à Hel quand elle a renversé son lait de lavande sur sa jupe, hier soir… »

Hadvar haussa les épaules. Hel était la benjamine de la famille de Ralof. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle l'avait superbement ignoré pour aller jouer à l'aventurière avec Sven sur la petite île à côté de la scierie. C'était pour dire qu'il en gardait un vague souvenir. Jamais dans leurs correspondance, Ralof ne l'avait mentionnée. C'était sa petite sœur, voilà tout. Elle se portait bien et c'était tout ce que Hadvar devait savoir.

« Bah voilà, demandons à Hel ! décida Sven. Elle ferait une super Elfe, si tu l'avais vue grimper à l'arbre… Et tirer avec sa fronde. Elle peut toucher une poule à trois mètres.

\- Ouais mais on va perdre… s'enquit Ralof. Elle gagne toujours, Hel.

\- Je la veux dans mon équipe ! s'exclama aussitôt Hadvar.

\- Qui doit être dans ton équipe ? »

Cette petite voix fluette, c'était Hel. Hadvar se retourna et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la petite sœur de Ralof dans des habits de garçons, lui qui voyait toutes les filles de Solitude dans de jolies robes ceintes à la taille.

Elle dégageait quelque chose, ça c'était sûr. Beaucoup d'assurance. Ils échangèrent un regard. Hadvar avait beau être son aîné et ne trouver rien d'intéressant aux filles, il n'en restait pas moins intimidé par le sourire malicieux de la petite et ses yeux brillants. Sa tignasse blonde retombait follement sur ses épaules et elle serrait dans ses poings sa fronde.

« Toi ! lui indiqua Ralof. Hadvar veut que tu joues les Elfes pour notre guerre.

\- Oh chic ! J'avais justement envie de taper sur un soldat impérial !

\- Dis tout de suite que tu veux taper ton frère ? murmura Sven, complice de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, aussi. Bon, alors Hadvar, et si on allait gagner cette guerre ? »

Elle tendit une main terreuse au jeune brun qui hésita un instant, soupesa le pour et le contre de faire équipe avec une fille et finalement, accepta la poignée de main.

« Avec plaisir, partenaire… susurra-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. »

* * *

 _Pour qu'une histoire vive, cette dernière a fortement besoin de ses lecteurs !_

 _Que vous soyez satisfaits ou non par ce récit, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, elle ne pourrait que me faire plaisir..._

 _ **A très vite pour la suite.**.._


	2. Secura

**Segment II**

 **Secura**

Hel retint son souffle. D'un geste lent mais calculé, elle tira la corde de son arc jusqu'à sa tempe et se redressa légèrement. Elle était encore accroupie dans les fourrées, plongée dans l'obscurité. Sa proie, inconsciente, broutait tranquillement. Si Hel la ratait, elle avait perdu son pari avec Ralof et Hadvar. Et elle ne perdait jamais. Du moins, elle essayait.

Alors que la flèche tremblait entre ses doigts, Hel sentit que c'était le moment. Elle relâcha la pression, la corde se détendit brutalement et le trait mortel fila vers la proie. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de redresser la tête que la flèche s'enfonçait profondément dans son cou. L'animal fit quelques pas sur les côtés, perdit son équilibre et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol dans un léger nuage de poussière.

Hel se redressa d'une traite, balança ses bras en l'air et sauta de joie.

« Je l'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as vu Ra... »

Mais à la place où se tenait son frère, il n'y avait plus que Hadvar. Hel parut déçue et baissa les bras, ennuyée.

« Où est Ralof ? marmonna-t-elle, en le cherchant de tous les côtés. Est-ce qu'il se cache parce qu'il a perdu ?

\- Non, répondit Hadvar en s'avançant vers la jeune femme. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il est parti traquer un élan un peu plus loin. »

Hel soupira.

« C'est malin… grogna la jeune femme. C'était censé être la dernière prise de la nuit. Nos parents vont s'inquiéter.

\- Il reviendra bien vite, Ralof n'a pas ton talent à l'arc. »

Hel se sentit rougir furieusement. Heureusement que la lune ne parvenait pas à travers l'épais feuillage, sinon, de quoi aurait-elle eu l'air ? Hadvar était à présent à sa hauteur et lui souriait. Hel n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il y a un an, elle aurait pu. Il y a un an, ils auraient échangé une accolade de soldats, se seraient infiltrés dans le magasin des Valerius, auraient volé des patisseries et se seraient cachés pour les déguster. Mais l'été dernier, quelque chose avait changé pour Hel. Quelque chose qui la tracassait beaucoup. Le retour d'Hadvar avait confirmé ce que son précédent départ avait provoqué. Hadvar ne la laissait pas insensible.

Les années qui s'écoulaient avaient transformé le jeune homme. Il était plus grand, plus fort. L'entraînement qu'il suivait avec l'armée avait porté ses fruits et maintenant, le jeune homme était plus épais que Ralof qui passait pourtant tout son temps à la caserne de Blancherive. Il dépassait Hel d'une tête mais ne cessait jamais de la regarder dans les yeux. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il ne lui jetait pas un sort.

Elle avait beau le nier quand elle répondait aux lettres de Sven, mais Hadvar était tout à fait à son goût. La jeune femme avait même remarqué sa tendance à se perdre dans la profondeur de ce regard intelligent et brillant quand il parlait à Ralof. D'ailleurs, elle se trouvait maladroite quand Hadvar était dans le coin et guettait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Et tout était encore pire lorsque ses cheveux étaient détrempés, comme ce soir-là, à cause de la pluie qui était tombée plus tôt dans la nuit.

« Tout va bien, Hel ? s'enquit le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses mèches. Tu as l'air perdue.

\- Euh… je réfléchissais…

\- A quoi ? »

Que devait-elle lui répondre, que devait-elle lui dire ? Sven lui aurait sûrement confié quelques astuces mais il était présentement endormi quelque part à l'Académie des Bardes et ne devait sûrement pas se soucier de ce qu'il se passait au fin fond des pinèdes de Bordeciel. Vite, une excuse. Hel regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

« Comment va-t-on ramener la biche à la maison… mentit-elle, beaucoup trop facilement.

\- Ah ça… Je peux la prendre sur mes épaules, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est une bonne idée... »

Hadvar se dirigea sans rien dire vers la proie pendant qu'Hel rangeait son arc dans son dos et resserrai la ceinture de sa tunique pour se redonner contenance. Un an qu'elle pensait à Hadvar et maintenant qu'il était là, elle n'était même plus capable de lui parler et de rattraper le temps perdu. De toute manière, son frère passait toujours avant quand Hadvar venait rendre visite à son oncle. Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de place pour elle.

« Tu es jalouse ? demanda soudain le garçon, de la voix taquine qu'il utilisait quand il voulait embêter Hel. Tu voudrais monter sur mes épaules aussi, comme quand on était petit, _partenaire_? »

Hel sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers son ami. Il la regardait, un délicieux sourire sur les lèvres. Espiègle, inconscient de l'importance de ces propos pour son interlocutrice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter, encore… bredouilla-t-elle sans trop d'assurance.

\- Je dis n'importe quoi, mais ça m'amuse parce que toi, je vois bien que ça te trouble...

\- Même si Sven te le demande, tu ne devrais pas aller à l'auberge avec lui quand vous êtes ensemble à Solitude, c'est mauvais pour toi. Après, tu te crois capable de tout et tu t'amuses à jouer le charmeur.

\- Ne sois pas effrontée comme ça, dis donc ! s'indigna Hadvar, amusé. J'essayai juste d'interpréter tes absences régulières en ma compagnie depuis que je suis revenu ! »

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe puis ajouta, d'un ton naturel :

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé te porter… »

Hel inspira profondément. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Comment devait-elle interpréter cette phrase. Étaient-ils sur la même longueur d'onde ? Voulaient-ils la même chose ? Impossible. Hadvar n'allait pas s'intéresser à une enfant de seize ans, alors qu'il y en avait des tas de fille de son âge à Solitude. Et des biens mieux élevés qu'elle.

« Hadvar, à quoi tu joues ? s'enquit-elle.

\- A rien pour le moment. Mais viens, on joue à chat.

\- Quoi ? »

Il s'élança vers elle. Hadvar avait toujours eu cette façon très maligne de se sortir des pires situations. En l'occurrence, il avait complètement ignoré sa question et à présent, elle était incapable de se concentrer, se prêtant au jeu. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper.

Hel était exténuée par la chasse et n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de sa proie de peur qu'un loup s'en approche mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était aussi un peu laissée faire. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa et la souleva, un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux.

« Oh Hadvar, repose-moi maintenant ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et Ralof va s'imaginer des choses s'il nous voie comme ça !

\- Et si j'avais envie que Ralof nous voie comme ça ?

\- Hadvar... le prévint-elle en se débattant vivement. »

Le garçon se rendit et déposa sa prise au sol. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien stable en lui secouant légèrement les épaules puis il épousseta la poussière qui s'était amoncelée sur ses épaules frêles.

« Voilà, Ralof n'en saura rien, marmonna-t-il, vexé. »

Hel soupira et retourna vers la biche, toujours allongée au sol. Par Shor, quand est-ce que ce bougre de Ralof allait revenir ?

« Dis, Hel, je ne te plais pas ? lui demanda Hadvar, du tac au tac. »

Hel pivota sur ses talons

« Euh… me plaire ? Me plaire comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, les filles à Solitude dise que j'ai l'air d'être un bon parti... »

Hel se vexa aussitôt. Et donc ? Il venait vérifier les paroles de quelques pimbêches de passage sur elle ? Les hommes étaient vraiment des imbéciles.

« Et ? le pressa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu m'épouserai si je te le demandai un jour ?

\- J'en sais rien, grogna-t-elle, trop énervée pour répondre sérieusement à la question. Faudra que tu demandes à Ralof, avant.

\- Mais toi, t'en dirais quoi ?

\- Bah, j'en sais rien moi ! C'est quoi cette question ? »

Hadvar s'approcha d'Hel, d'un pas d'abord hésitant puis plus assuré. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien. Perturbée, Hel ne sut si elle devait fuir tout de suite ou attendre encore un peu avant de crier à l'aide.

« Je te demande ça parce que je t'aime bien, Hel, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix grave et sérieuse. Et qu'il faudra bien que je me trouve une femme, un jour…

\- Moi ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ou une autre, partenaire… plaisanta-t-il doucement. »

Hel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors que leurs regards s'étaient délaissés, ils s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Hel sut qu'il était trop tard. Qu'Hadvar n'avait jamais été son ami, ni même comme un frère. Hadvar n'avait jamais été Sven. Hadvar était Hadvar. Il l'avait toujours été.

« Et si je ne voulais pas ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Alors je mourrais seul et tu devras expliquer à ma mère pourquoi.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête. »

Ils échangèrent un petit rire. Puis Hel, qui tendait toujours l'oreille lorsqu'elle n'était pas chez elle, en sécurité, entendit les pas d'un homme qui se rapprochait. Ralof revenait.

« Je dois y réfléchir, cher Hadvar… chatonna la jeune femme. »

Elle se redressa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds, approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme et déposa un léger baiser au coin de celles-ci.

« Et cela risque de prendre du temps. »

Hadvar voulut la retenir d'un geste mais Hel s'échappa aisément de son emprise. Elle se retourna pour accueillir Ralof. Ce dernier les dévisagea, sombrement.

« Vaut mieux pas revenir au village… marmonna-t-il en éteignant sa torche sur un tas d'herbe humide. »

Hel fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ralof ? s'enquit-elle. »

Ralof laissa tomber son arc et ses flèches au sol et serra les poings, sous l'effet de la colère.

« Le Talmor est à Rivebois. »

Hadvar attrapa la main d'Hel, par instinct. Surprise, et soudain paniquée, elle enleva immédiatement sa paume de l'étreinte.

« Ils sont venus chercher nos parents. »

* * *

 _Pour qu'une histoire vive, cette dernière a fortement besoin de ses lecteurs !_

 _ **Secura** signifie **Insouciance** en latin. _

_Que vous soyez satisfaits ou non par ce récit, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, elle ne pourrait que me faire plaisir..._

 _ **A très vite pour la suite...**  
_


	3. Obliviosus

**Segment III**

 **Obliviosus**

Hadvar délaissa ses compagnons de route à Rorikbourg et décida de s'arrêter à l'Auberge du Fruit Gelé. Il pensait finir la longue route entre Solitude et Rivebois le lendemain, lorsque lui et son cheval auraient joui de quelques heures de repos bien méritées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion d'être en permission et il n'était pas mécontent à l'idée de se débarrasser de son armure qu'il supportait depuis l'aube.

Il mena son cheval dans un enclos et descendit de scelle. Quelques acrobaties plus tard, Hadvar sentait de nouveau ses membres inférieurs et le bas de son dos. Bien décidé à manger puis dormir, il se dirigea vers l'auberge dont l'enseigne se balançait doucement sous le vent frais de la toundra.

Le soldat entra sans tarder et se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir où Mralik, l'aubergiste, essuyait une chopine d'hydromel.

« Hadvar ! l'accueillit ce dernier en l'apercevant. Quel homme tu es à présent ! N'irais-tu pas rendre visite à ton oncle ?

\- Si, c'est bien ça, répondit poliment le jeune homme. Je suis en permission pour une semaine.

\- La chambre habituelle, donc ?

\- Et un de tes meilleurs repas. »

Mralik hocha la tête et accepta les septims dorés que déposa Hadvar sur le comptoir. Hadvar s'adossa tranquillement au rebord de bois. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Il y avait le barde habituel, dont le nom lui échappait toujours. Erik, le fils de Mralik, serpentait entre les tables, toujours chargé de plats et de chopes pour les voyageurs affamés. Un homme aviné chantonnait, le nez dans sa coupe d'hydromel, une caravane de Lenclume se disputait ouvertement avec des Khajiit et trois enfants jouaient aux osselets silencieusement.

Enfin, là, dans l'ombre, une silhouette, tournée vers le mur, probablement plongée dans un livre. Hadvar ne put s'empêcher de froncer les yeux pour l'apercevoir. C'était étrange comme cette femme, de dos, lui disait quelque chose. Il devait se méprendre, ou alors, il la voyait partout, même là où il n'y avait pas raison d'être. C'était peut-être ça. C'était peut-être elle, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« Mralik, pourrais-tu apporter mon repas dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il, rapidement. Je suis vraiment fatigué de tout ce bruit et je crois que je nourris l'espoir d'être au calme, après toute cette route.

\- Évidemment, Hadvar. Je t'enverrai Erik quand tout sera prêt.

\- Merci. »

Hadvar n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'en alla dans sa chambre dont il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il retira enfin son armure et la plia soigneusement sur un fauteuil, près de son lit. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se rinça au robinet et décida qu'il allait rester dans sa tunique pour la nuit. Puis, alors que ses lourdes paupières tombaient doucement, il s'affala sur une chaise et étendit ses longues jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toquait à la porte. Le soldat souffla un « oui » exténué et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas Erik qui portait. Hadvar mit un temps à la reconnaître, crut à un rêve et dévisagea avec surprise cette une jeune femme blonde, au visage légèrement angulaire et aux yeux d'un bleu profond, emmitouflée dans une cape de fourrure noire.

« Hel… murmura le garçon, en se frottant les yeux. »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, ferma la porte derrière elle d'un coup de talon et déposa le repas du soldat sur la table. Elle osait à peine le regarder et pourtant, la jeune femme s'installa tout de même sur l'autre chaise. Elle gratta nerveusement une tâche de vin sur le bois de la table, pris une petite inspiration et parla enfin.

«Salut, Hadvar… souffla-t-elle sans lever les yeux. »

Hadvar ne sut vraiment comment réagir. Devait-il se réjouir de la revoir après deux ans de silence ? Ou devait-il être en colère contre elle pour ces années sans nouvelles ?

« Quand Mralik t'a hélé, je n'ai pas cru que c'était toi… se confia-t-elle en grattant nerveusement le bois de la table. C'est amusant comme ta voix a changé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu non plus, lorsque tu me tournais le dos… répondit-il simplement en croquant à pleine dent dans sa part de tourte de horqueur. »

Hel releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon. Hadvar en eut le souffle coupé. A présent, elle avait pleinement atteint l'âge adulte et n'avait plus ce visage enfantin. La jeune femme avait tressé ses cheveux blonds mais quelques mèches folles persistaient à s'échapper de son travail pourtant soigné. Hel avait le visage attaqué par le froid, légèrement rouge. Rouge, ses lèvres l'étaient encore plus. Elle avait aussi l'air plus grande, et plus athlétique. Du moins, Hadvar ne pouvait que le supposer.

Il l'avait tant imaginée, tant rêvée. Ces plus beaux fantasmes n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Celle qu'il aurait pu épouser, deux ans plus tôt, si le destin le lui avait permis.

« Deux ans sans se voir, c'est long… remarqua-t-elle doucement. Tu n'es plus le même Hadvar, tu es mieux.

\- Cela aurait été moins long si tu n'avais pas disparu du jour au lendemain, Hel… répliqua-t-il sans la regarder, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

\- Ralof avait de mes nouvelles, répondit-elle brusquement. Tu aurais pu lui demander.

\- Nous ne nous écrivons plus. »

Hel hocha la tête. Hadvar ne sut dire s'il croyait à son mensonge, plus flagrant encore que la beauté de ses yeux bleus, mais le fait de la revoir l'empêchait de se soucier d'une petite contrevérité sans importance.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il en jugeant sa tenue, très semblable à celle qu'elle portait à Rivebois si ce n'était la cape de voyageur qui la recouvrai.

\- Je reviens d'un voyage à Markarth. Je suis… marchande. »

Hel n'avait jamais su mentir, surtout pas à Hadvar. Mais le garçon ne parvenait toujours pas à s'inquiéter de ces paroles. Elle était en vie. Elle était là. Elle était belle. Il aurait pu la faire taire d'un baiser. Qu'importe un mensonge ce soir. La vérité pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

« Et toi ? murmura-t-elle. Que faisais-tu à Solitude ?

\- L'armée, mes parents… J'ai revu Sven avant son départ pour Rivebois, aussi. »

Hadvar regarda de nouveau Hel. Non, il la dévorait. Cette rencontre espérée, cet instant en tête à tête… quel dieu n'avait-il pas prié pour la revoir et elle était là, sous ses yeux. Sans arme, sans frère ni Thalmor pour les séparer. Deux ans de silence venaient de voler en éclat, il les avait déjà oubliés. Sa joie de l'avoir enfin près de lui avait surmonté la colère des premiers instants et l'inquiétude certaine qu'il se faisait pour elle.

Hel était tout simplement là, timide, rougissante. Elle était bien plus belle que toutes ces filles qui avaient un jour partagé son lit. A cette pensée, il se sentit coupable. Lui, qui, deux ans plus tôt la demandait presque en mariage, s'était perdu dans les bras d'autres femmes et cela dans l'espoir de l'oublier. Mais comment oublier Hel ? Comment oublier ce sourire, ces lèvres, ces yeux, cette voix, cette chevelure, ce parfum. Comme oublier une femme si fascinante, si assurée et indépendante qu'elle ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans rien dire. Ils se souriaient, bêtement. A un moment, Hel détourna le regard, un petit rire gêné accompagnant ce geste. Et son sourire se fana.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, Hadvar… souffla-t-elle finalement en accrochant de nouveau son regard. C'était peut-être mieux qu'on ne se revoit pas. Je dois rejoindre ma caravane, de toute manière. »

Elle se leva brusquement, se dégagea de l'espace restreint entre la chaise et la table et tenta de passer près du garçon sans le regarder. Hadvar, presque en colère qu'elle s'en aille ainsi, lui saisit le poignet la tira vers lui. Déséquilibrée, Hel tituba et tomba finalement sur les genoux du jeune soldat. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs yeux ne pouvaient plus se quitter et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Hel sentait la lavande et Hadvar s'enivra de ce parfum avant de la regarder plus sérieusement.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser repartir après deux ans de silence ? Murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Hadvar… Je…

\- J'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai pensé à toi… chaque jour, tu me revenais, tu me hantais, Hel. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupire, presque un gémissement déchirant.

« Je voulais t'épouser, Hel, poursuivit-il, imperturbable. Je voulais fonder une famille et avoir une vie tranquille là où tu aurais voulu t'installer… Et toi, tu disparais en même temps que tes parents. Où étais-tu vraiment pendant ces deux longues années ? Pas à Rivebois, ni sur les routes, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ose à peine m'essayer à la devinette, j'ai peur de la réponse.

\- Hadvar…

\- Mais Hel, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas… murmura-t-il. Dis-moi que je te repousse et que tu ne supportes pas ma vue… Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu me hais… Si c'est ça que tu veux, nous ne nous reverrons plus. »

Hel, d'un geste vif, attrapa le visage d'Hadvar entre ses mains. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, la caresse de ses pouces sur ses temps, l'effet de ses doigts dans ses cheveux… Tout cela lui arracha un frisson de plaisir qu'il ne put contrôler. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ses quelques secondes de bonheur et quand il les ouvrit, Hel le regardait encore, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Je t'aime, Hadvar, souffla-t-elle d'une voix claire. Il fallait que je quitte Rivebois. J'y pensais déjà avant que tu ne parles de m'épouser… Je ne pouvais pas te donner de nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas te revoir et je ne devrais pas maintenant que tu portes les couleurs de l'armée. »

Hadvar sursauta mais tint tout de même sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il avait saisi ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il avait compris la vérité et s'en était toujours douté. Il ignorait comment réagir, se demanda s'il devait l'arrêter, la tuer sur le champ, la garder en vie et fuir. Puis, alors qu'un million de scénarios traversaient son esprit embrumé par le désir qui le rongeait, une question s'imposa.

« M'aurais-tu épousé si les choses avaient été différente ? »

Hel se recula, légèrement interloquée. Elle s'était probablement imaginée morte, gisant sur le sol de l'auberge, condamnée pour trahison envers l'empire. Condamnée pour s'être jointe aux Sombrages.

« Je n'en sais trop rien… répondit-elle. C'était si soudain.

\- Mais tu m'aimais déjà, non ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, follement.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'aimer ce soir comme j'aurais pu t'aimer toute ma vie. »

Hel hocha la tête, laissa Hadvar se rapprocher d'elle une nouvelle fois et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Nous sommes inconscients, Hadvar, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'ils se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver.

\- Je m'en fous, je te veux. Je t'ai toujours voulu... »

Il la souleva sans cesser de l'embrasser et l'allongea sur le lit avant de se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Nous nous détesterons demain, Hel... »

* * *

 _Pour qu'une histoire vive, cette dernière a fortement besoin de ses lecteurs !_

 _ **Obliviosus** signifie **Inconscience** en latin. _

_Que vous soyez satisfaits ou non par ce récit, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, elle ne pourrait que me faire plaisir..._

 _ **A très vite pour la suite...**_


	4. Letum

**Segment IV**

 **Letum**

Hel retint sa respiration. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire se trouver là. A quoi bon faire marche arrière à présent ? Elle n'aurait pas supporter l'idée de ne rien faire.

Indécise, elle finit par abandonner sa première torche à l'entrée des cellules et l'éteignit discrètement. Puis, tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui descendait vers les entrailles des cachots de Vendeaume.

Personne ne descendait ici, personne qui n'aurait pas au préalable reçu l'autorisation écrite du gardien. Et comme par hasard, elle n'était pas en possession de ce papier alors qu'elle se glissait de coin en recoin pour échapper à la vigilance de ses collègues Sombrages.

Enfin, et par elle ne savait quelle chance, elle finit par arriver au bon endroit. Les cellules les plus profondes se situaient dans les anciens égouts de la ville. Plongées dans le noir, très peu surveillée, les soldats y enfermaient généralement les condamnés à mort. Hel tenta d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre et s'aventura dans la salle. Si elle avait bien étudié les plans et les ordres, elle avait encore une bonne heure devant elle avant la prochaine visite du bourreau.

« Hadvar ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. »

Un grognement faible lui répondit. Trop heureuse de le capter, Hel se précipita vers la source du bruit. Se débarrassant de son havresac, elle en extirpa une torche et l'alluma à l'aide d'un sort de feu sommaire qu'elle avait appris auprès du mage de la cour. Une lumière vive éclaira l'intérieur de la cellule. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année était adossé au mur de la cellule. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une tunique de jute et ses mains étaient menottées.

« Hadvar, c'est moi, Hel. »

L'homme releva prudemment la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière soudaine et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Hel n'attendit pas sa réponse pour fouiller ses poches et attraper la clé qu'elle avait discrètement dérobée plutôt dans la soirée.

« Je vais te sortir de là, Hadvar. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. La serrure céda à la clé et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement discret. Sans plus tarder, Hel jeta la torche au sol, se débarrassa de son armure et se jeta sur Hadvar. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, l'accueillit dans ses bras sans forcément lui rendre son étreinte. Hel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas abattre et enfila la fourrure de son armure au soldat frigorifié. Alors qu'elle refermait les sangles de cette dernière, Hadvar posa une main gelée sur son avant-bras.

« Hel, est-ce que c'est un rêve ? »

La jeune femme s'interrompit et le regarda doucement. Elle n'aurait pas pu exprimer le bonheur qu'elle ressentait de le voir. Elle y croyait à peine, elle aussi. Hel caressa de sa main droite la joue du soldat et déposa son front contre le sien.

« Non, Hadvar. Je suis vraiment là, répondit-elle. Je suis venue te sauver. »

Hadvar, qui était à présent habillé, attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra fermement contre lui.

« Tu risques ta vie pour moi… insista Hadvar à son oreille. Pourquoi ? »

Hel soupira tristement.

« Oui, c'est bizarre, hein ! souffla-t-elle sur le même ton. Toi et moi, on est sensé se détester, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais j'y arrive pas, Hadvar. »

Elle blottit son visage au creux de son cou. Sans rien dire, il la laissa écouter son cœur battre.

« Tes caresses brûlent encore ma peau, avoua-t-elle sans honte. Tes mots, quand tu me faisais l'amour, tes soupirs quand tu murmurais mon prénom… ça me hante depuis que je suis partie, depuis que je suis ici. »

Hadvar passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hel apprécia la façon dont il enroulait ses mèches autour de ses doigts calleux. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

« Je croyais qu'en couchant avec toi, je finirai par t'oublier… murmura Hadvar en la serrant un peu plus fort encore. Je pensais que ça mettrait un terme à mes sentiments. Je suis devenu fou. Pendant un mois, je me suis perdu dans le souvenir de cette nuit.

\- J'aurais voulu en connaître milles comme ça, Hadvar. »

Il soupira, apaisé d'entendre ces mots-là. Il les avait rêvés de nombreuses fois.

« Hadvar, écoute-moi bien. »

Il tendit l'oreille. Hel releva légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres frôlent sa peau.

« Il y a une trappe, au fond de ce couloir, expliqua-t-elle, la voix brisée. Il faudra sauter puis remonter le cours d'eau jusqu'à la sortie. Tu enfileras le reste de mon armure, non, ne dis rien… tu vois bien qu'elle est trop grande pour moi. »

Elle caressa son avant-bras gauche du bout de ses doigts.

« Dans mon havresac, tu auras de quoi survivre à un voyage de quelques jours. Un ami t'attend dehors. Il te fera voyager jusqu'à Blancherive et en chemin, tu pourras te changer et rejoindre les Impériaux. »

Hadvar la repoussa légèrement. Hel pleurait.

« Pourquoi tu dis tu ? grommela-t-il. Tu viens avec moi, non ? »

Hel secoua tristement la tête.

« Si je m'en vais avec toi, ils sauront qui t'a fait échapper et me feront rechercher. Sans moi, tu survivras. »

Hadvar secoua la tête.

« Ne sois pas bête, Hel, sans toi, je mourrais. »

Hel soupira.

« C'est toi qui es bête. Tu es un bel homme, tu trouveras une femme qui t'aimera.

\- Mais tu m'aimes. »

A court de mots, Hel se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

« Tu es decidée ? murmura Hadvar. »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière syllabe. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'abandonnerait encore une fois.

« Oui.

\- Alors épouse-moi, Hel. »

Elle releva la tête. Son visage était tari de larmes, ses yeux bleus bouffis le dévisagèrent.

« Tu portes un anneau, et j'en porte un, souffla Hadvar. Echangeons-les. Combien de temps est-ce qu'on a encore devant nous ?

\- Très peu, Hadvar.

\- Alors, marions-nous maintenant. »

Il la repoussa, se leva et l'aida à se relever. Puis, sans hésiter, il lui prit les mains. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs yeux s'embuèrent.

« Hel de Rivebois, accepte-moi comme mari. Je chérirai notre union, même quand nous serons séparés. Je t'aimerai, que cela en déplaise aux Neufs Divins. Sois ma femme dans tes derniers instants et je serais ton mari jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie sans toi. Nous nous retrouverons à Sovngarde, et là, nous vivrons notre amour dans l'éternité des étoiles, en compagnie des plus valeureux soldats de Bordeciel. »

Hadvar brisa l'étreinte de leurs mains et retira l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt. Il le tendit à Hel et l'enfila d'un geste doux. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes, bien qu'elle sût qu'elles n'étaient pas très loin et reprit les mains d'Hadvar.

« Hadvar, accepte-moi comme mari, hoqueta-t-elle. Je veillerais sur toi, je serais ton étoile, ta chance, ton bonheur partout où tes pas te mèneront. Qu'importe l'endroit où tu te trouveras, je ne serais jamais loin. Les routes du destin nous ont séparé, et à leur dessein, il est impossible de se soustraire. Mais je peux t'aimer, et je t'aimerai dans la mort. Je t'attendrais dans les Jardins du Banquet de Shor, je guetterai avec impatience ton retour et nous festoierons ensemble pour l'éternité. »

Elle se sépara de son anneau et l'offrit à Hadvar. Ils se sourirent, ils étaient heureux malgré l'instant. Malgré le temps pressant qui les accablait et cherchait de nouveau à les séparer. Hadvar se pencha vers Hel, inclina doucement son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aurait aimé appeler femme pour l'éternité. Elle lui rendit sa caresse avec ardeur, l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs fois encore. Puis, comme le voulaient les routes du destin, ils se séparèrent. Hel le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Les larmes refusaient de couler à présent. Elles étaient là. Elles guettaient la première occasion pour se déverser. Hel leur refusa ce plaisir. De sa tunique, elle extirpa une dague et une fiole. Elle enduit la première avec la seconde et la suite.

La suite, je ne peux me résoudre à la conter. C'est qu'elle est aisée à deviner, cette suite. Vous imaginez bien que Ralof apprit, qu'il sut la nature de la relation entre Hadvar et Hel. Vous imaginez aussi que Ralof effaça toute trace de la vie de sa jeune sœur, car elle fut une traître et surtout, parce que son souvenir lui fait encore mal, quand il ferme les yeux. On oublia Hel comme on oublie beaucoup de ces soldats tombés au combat.

Les routes du destin avaient finalement eu raison d'eux.

* * *

 _Pour qu'une histoire vive, cette dernière a fortement besoin de ses lecteurs !_

 _ **Letum** signifie **Mort** en latin. _

_Que vous soyez satisfaits ou non par ce récit, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, elle ne pourrait que me faire plaisir..._

 _Ces sur ses notes que nous nous quittons ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et que je vous retrouverai au fil d'une autre ! **  
**_

 _Je vous remercie d'être allé jusqu'au bout ! :)_

 ** _Elwyn._**


End file.
